El pozo de los horrores
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Francia del 1233. La inquisición ya tiene una estela de sangre bajo sus pies, y mientras, los magos franceses están cansados de tener que esconderse, de vivir limitados, de tener miedo...


**_Disclaimer: El potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. En cambio, los personajes me pertenecen y forman parte de la Magia Francesa, expansión del potterverso, ya mencionado. _**

**_ Este fic participa en el reto: " Momentos históricos" del Foro de la Expansiones_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El pozo de los horrores<em>**

_11 de marzo de 1233. Cordes*_.

Sus pasos repicaban sobre los adoquines de piedra. Iba apresurado, esquivando a los pueblerinos que aquella mañana decidían acercarse al mercado que ocupaba el centro de la ciudad. Él iba más lejos, fuera de la aldea, de la fortificación. Saludó con un gesto de cabeza a las mujeres que lavaban la ropa en el arroyo, quienes le miraron despectivamente, mientras murmuraban cosas sobre la rapidez que los jóvenes llevaban siempre en el cuerpo.

Con una mano, intentaba apartarse esos cabellos castaños claros que se le venían a la cara, junto a ese flequillo que pretendía dificultarle la vista metiéndose en sus ojos. Siempre solía llevarlo recogido en una coleta, pese a que las costumbres mandaban a los hombres del pueblo llano a llevarlo corto.

Finalmente, la carrera le llevó hasta una pequeña casa de piedra y madera, aparentemente abandonada. Realmente, el llamarlo casa sería todo un orgullo para la edificación. Parecía haber sido hecha haría ya bastantes años, a modo de almacén, posiblemente, o como puesto de vigilancia entre regiones. No tenía ventanas, y cuando llovía, el agua se filtraba por el techo de madera mal construido.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta de madera y esperó.

—_Ce qui rend Menuisier_?—Le preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

—_Beaux batons_. *

La puerta se abrió, y rápidamente el joven entró. La estancia estaba iluminada con una vela, y era más grande de lo que se podía jurar viéndola desde fuera. Miró al hombre que le había abierto, Kemish Cécéreu, ¿su rasgo más destacable? La barba poblada de color negro. Tenía la piel curtida por el sol y los ojos pequeños y de color claro. No era originario de aquella región, pero había llegado a causa de las amenazas que había en su tierra, buscando un lugar mejor para sus hijos, como muchos en aquellos oscuros días.

—Kalet, ¿qué ha pasado? No te esperábamos hasta dentro de tres noches.

—Ostin Paget ha sido detenido. Junto a su esposa. —Hablaba en un susurro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el resto de personas que se encontraban en la casa, dos hombres y una mujer, la esposa de Kemish. Todos ahogaron una exclamación y el silencio se formó en la casa.

Kalet, junto a otros ciudadanos, eran magos que habían tenido la desgracia de convivir en espacio y tiempo con la inquisición. Y últimamente parecía que les había dado por aquel pueblo a causa de la presencia de los cátaros. Y tenerlos pululando por allí no era provechoso, en especial por el orfanato de niños magos que se encontraba cerca del lugar, y que en momentos como ese abría su puerta también para niños cuyos padres, como Kemish, estaban preocupados por el bienestar de éstos.

El joven se había unido a un grupo que, en un principio se limitaba a ayudar a los magos de otras regiones de Francia a instalarse en el lugar, pero ahora la cosa estaba yendo más lejos, y cada vez sonaba más fuerte la idea de ir a por los miembros de la inquisición. Acabar con ellos. La cosa sería sencilla para ellos y nadie se daría ni cuenta.

Se miraban las caras, de vez en cuando agachaban la mirada, pero era como si se pudieran leer el pensamiento. El silencio solo fue interrumpido por la esposa de Kemish, Arleth, quien anunció que iba a traer vino de la cocina, para calmar un poco los ánimos.

—Debemos de hacer algo. —Didier estaba cruzado de brazos, con la mirada concentrada en la vela que alumbraba encima de la mesa de madera, uno de los pocos muebles de aquella casa.

Didier ya había perdido a una hermana y al esposo de ésta en Languedoc, de donde era originario, y donde se había fundado la inquisición. Aquella caza de brujas le ponían enfermo y cada noticia que escuchaba, solo servía para que en su mente se formara, con más claridad, la idea de que debían de actuar.

—Pero, ¿el qué? No podemos descubrirnos. —Kalet era el más joven de los presentes en aquella casa, pero además, era quien no tenía nada que proteger, más que el orfanato de magos que le había acogido cuando era un recién nacido. Y por ello, cualquier cosa que pudiera afectar a esa institución era para él una perdida de tiempo.

—No lo sé. Pero si seguimos así todos acabaremos siendo juzgados. Todos. —La palabra juzgar traía muchas connotaciones detrás. Torturados, vejados, asesinados…

Sin saber cómo responder a eso, Kalet se mordió la uña del pulgar, mientras mirada de reojo a Seeley. Él había sido uno de los supervivientes a la inquisición, pero al precio de perder su lengua, "para que no pudiera seguir maldiciendo a sus vecinos". Quedar como él era lo mejor que te podía pasar si la Iglesia te atrapaba.

* * *

><p><em>30 de marzo de 1233. Cordes<em>.

— ¿Cuánto le queda? —Su voz sonaba amortiguada a causa de tener la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—La paciencia, Dalek, es una virtud que te servirá en un futuro si deseas convertirte en un gran mago.

—Me llamo Kalet, _monsieur_ Menuisier. —El joven resopló. Pese a llevar meses acudiendo al taller de Guiscard Menuisier, el artesano seguía llamándole según le daba el día. Y aquel día había tocado por Dalek.

—Dalek, Kalet… ¿Qué más da? Nuestros cuerpos están en constante cambio, ¿por qué debemos de delimitarlos con un mismo nombre?* —A veces, Kalet no entendía a Guiscard, por eso callaba y afirmaba con la cabeza, como si pasara todo lo contrario.

Menuisier habría llegado a Cordes con la primavera del año pasado con las manos vacías y la cabeza llena de ideas que se había puesto a fraguar en el momento en el que encontró una casa que le sirviera de taller, aunque realmente poco la utilizaba. Solía pasarse las semanas fuera del poblado, y cuando volvía, llegaba cargado de maderas de distintos lugares. Según él, eran de árboles importantes. No fue hasta comienzo del verano que dio a conocer sus proyectos. Estaba creando varitas, maderas que los magos podían disimular como palos que les habían quitado a niños traviesos y que les permitiría canalizar su magia para potenciarla fuera de sus cuerpos.

Como si de una ironía se tratase, primero se llevó aquel experimento a los niños del orfanato, para que aprendieran a controlar su magia, dirigiéndola hacia un punto, la varita. Con el tiempo, los adultos estuvieron preparados para disfrutar de aquel utensilio, y aquel día le había tocado el turno a él. Porque era Guiscard quien iba llamando a los magos, según le daba. Muchos pensaban que estaba loco, pero lo cierto es que su idea estaba dando resultado.

—Ven, acércate. —Le llamó desde su mesa de trabajo. Kalet se levantó de su asiento, y esquivando los trozos de madera y extraños frascos que poblaban la habitación principal, llegó a donde se encontraba el fabricante de varitas. —Toma. La madera pertenece a un tejo que se encuentra en Armórica*. El centro es de una epona.

La madera era clara, apenas era una rama, casi retorcida. Que aquello estuviera trabajado era algo que el joven no se creía. Realmente, no tenía idea de qué tenía que hacer con eso. ¿Agitarla fuertemente como sino hubiera mañana?

—Eres peor que un niño de esos que educa _madame_ Champfleury. —Yvonne Champfleury era la actual encargada del orfanato de niños mágicos. Kalet suspiró molesto. Él hacía varios veranos que había dejado de ser un niño. —Debes de concentrar tu magia en la madera y expulsarla por allí.

Y efectivamente eso hizo. Tras concentrarse en la varita, el joven acabó lanzando un hechizo que tiró lejos la silla en la que estaba sentado antes con un rayo azul. La impresión hizo que se estremeciera y dejara caer la varita.

—Ten más cuidado, chico. Me ha costado bastante conseguir esa madera. —Kalet recogió la varita de manera instantánea, disculpándose por su torpeza. —Bah, los jóvenes siempre tan impulsivos. Debes de aprender a controlarla. No es tan difícil.

Al finalizar la jornada, Kalet volvió a su hogar pensando si eso de la varita tendría mucho futuro, porque a él, en esos momentos, le parecía un trasto completamente innecesario…

* * *

><p><em>6 de abril de 1233. Cordes<em>.

Caminando por el centro, uno podía darse cuenta del calibre de la situación en la que se vivía en el pueblo, así como en distintas partes del país. Lo que había empezado siendo como un ataque a un supuesto taller de tejedores cátaros en 1225, que no se había probado todavía, se había convertido en toda una purga indiscriminada. Negocios que iban siendo cerrados porque sus dueños se encontraban en prisión acusados de brujería. Cada vez era más difícil poder llevar una vida tranquila en el pueblo, sin embargo, se podía estar peor.

Dando vueltas al asunto, podía notar como la varita, escondida, se le clavaba en el costado, como un constante recordatorio de que tenía el poder a unos pocos centímetros, y es que la varita de Menuisier había resultado ser mejor instrumento de lo que en un principio había pensado Kalet, ya había tenido alguna oportunidad de practicar con ella de vez en cuando. No se le daba tan bien como el método tradicional, pero sí era cierto que aquel instrumento tenía más precisión.

Abruptamente interrumpido su camino, se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos, cuando una de las puertas se abrió violentamente y de ella salió uno de los inquisidores, un jovencísimo Pierre Durand*, conocido en el pueblo por no tener piedad con los acusados de brujería. De la casa de piedra, sacó por el brazo a una chica castaña, de poco más de trece años, que gritaba hacia el interior, llamando la atención de todos en aquellos viandantes.

Detrás de la chica, y a toda velocidad, salió una mujer, presumiblemente su madre, intentando ser retenida por otros dos inquisidores, aunque la mujer, por unos instantes, parecía ser capaz con ambos hombres.

— ¡Mi hija no ha sido poseída por ningún demonio! ¡Debe de ser un error! —El llanto de la mujer, mezclado con los gritos asustados de su hija, la cual posiblemente, no sabía ni siquiera lo que estaba pasando, provocaron que el vello se le pusiera de punta a todos los que asistían a aquel espectáculo cuyo final podía preverse. Un macabro espectáculo.

—No intente protegerla, o será acusada de conspirar con el demonio. —La mujer fue empujada hacia el interior del domicilio, y la puerta cerrada rápidamente, y sujetada por uno de los inquisidores para evitar que se pudiera volver a abrir. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a la mujer que siguió golpeando la madera sin mucho resultado, por lo que fue hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas de la vivienda y tras romperla, sacó uno de sus brazos, como si pudiera salir por aquella pequeña abertura.

La chica se retorcía en brazos de Pierre, sus trenzas golpeaban al inquisidor, pero este tenía más fuerza, y por supuesto no tenía intención de dejar escapar a la chiquilla así por las buenas. Por su parte, Kalet sentía que las miradas iban hacia él, a pesar de que nadie le estaba mirando. Porque seguramente la chica era inocente de todo, pero sin embargo él era un verdadero brujo. Era él quien realizaba hechizos y quien jugaba con magia. Y era él quien había visto a muchos vecinos suyos ser arrastrados por ese hombre hacia un lugar del que difícilmente se podía escapar.

Notar como la varita se le seguía clavando no ayudaba a disipar sus sentimientos. Pero no podía hacer nada. Se encarga de guiar a los magos que llegaban a Cordes buscando un lugar seguro, pero a la hora de la verdad, se quedaba petrificado. Por la mente se le pasaba, sucesivamente, distintas formas con las que podría hacer que aquello terminara bien. Mas sus manos no reaccionaba a ello. Y solo pudo ser un espectador más que veía como un hombre se llevaba a la niña.

_7 de abril de 1233. Cordes_.

* * *

><p>—Kalet… Venga… Darte golpes contra la mesa no servirá para nada. Sólo te harás un chichón, y no estamos en épocas de nieves como para que te podamos poner hielo —Kemish se paseaba de un lado a otro, ayudando a su esposa a trasladar algunos objetos hacia el dormitorio, para disponer de una estancia más o menos abierta y libre de trastos innecesarios.<p>

En aquellos momentos, trasladaban unos libros que, por lo que había oído, pertenecían a la familia de Arleth, la cual, haría muchos años, habrían estado relacionado con los _magicien_, los magos de la medicina y la alquimia. Sin embargo, actualmente ninguno de ellos sabía interpretar esos textos y la familia lo guardaba más como una reliquia que como verdaderos libros que se utilizaban.

—Me lo merezco por idiota. —Mientras Kalet, sentado en una de las sillas, no dejaba de golpear su frente contra la mesa de madera de manera repetida. Como un mantra para espantar a los malos espíritus, o en aquellos momentos pensamientos, que no servía demasiado. —Por ser un tremendo cobarde.

—Cualquiera hubiera actuado igual que tú. Piensa en el peligro que nos podrías a ver puesto. —Arleth organizaba un poco la casa, arreglándola un poco y dándole algo de ambiente familiar.

Por Pascuas, sus hijos iban a pasar unos días en casa y tenía que estar todo bien preparado. Hacía varios meses que no los veía, pero por fortuna, recibía noticias de ellos casi todas las semanas. Con el tiempo, había descubierto que meterles en aquel sitio, aunque fuera un orfanato, había sido una gran idea. Los niños estaban aprendiendo bastante, incluso más de lo que sus padres iban a poder enseñarle, tal y como estaban las cosas, por no hablar de que se encontraban juntos a otros niños, por lo que no era lo mismo que si se educaran en casa que no podían hablar con nadie acerca de sus estudios. E incluso bromeaba a veces con Kemish acerca de que sus hijos estaban recibiendo una educación en una institución como los hijos de los más altos nobles.

— ¡Pero me tuvo que pasar a mí! —Y otro golpe más. Arleth pensó por un momento en coger un poco de lana con la que se entretenía algunas veces tejiendo y ponérsela al muchacho entre la mesa y su cabeza.

Del dormitorio, la única habitación que tenía la casa, salió Kemish, con los brazos cruzados y se acercó a su joven amigo para palmearle la espalda, quizás con demasiada fuerza por el gesto que puso y que solo vio su esposa.

—No es época de hacerse los héroes, Kalet. A veces no hacer nada es la acción más inteligente. Ya tendremos tiempos de poner a esos malditos en su sitio. No seas como Didier y quieras actuar sin pensar, porque no quiero que ninguno de vosotros sea atrapado por esa gente. —A pesar de que no hacía tanto tiempo que les conocía, para Kemish, aquellos magos eran ya como si fueran de su propia familia, puesto que compartían bastantes cosas.

Las palabras del moreno no convencieron demasiado al joven, pese a que este alzó la cabeza, y le miró con una ceja alzada. Debería de conformarse con eso, al menos hasta que se le pasara. Pese a que sabía que tenía razón y que él mismo pensaba lo mismo. Era esa clase de ironías que se daban cuando uno siempre daba unos consejos que nunca se cumplían con uno mismo.

* * *

><p><em>17 de julio de 1233. Cordes<em>.

Aquel domingo, Kemish y Arleth habían acudido a la iglesia como cada domingo, puesto que faltar algún día de misa podía ser mirado con malos ojos por aquellos agentes de Dios que velaban porque los pueblerinos respetasen las costumbres como mandaba el de arriba. Sin embargo, esa vez había un motivo especial para ir. Era la onomástica de Arleth.

Aquel día, además había muchos más vecinos por las calles, puesto que se celebraba una feria en la plaza del pueblo. En los últimos años, se había vivido una época de prosperidad en el país gracias al comercio, que si los ciudadanos no tuvieran una amenaza de muerte detrás de ellos a todas horas, hubieran podido disfrutar mejor.

En aquellos eventos, a parte del ganado que solía ser comprado por los señores de la tierra, la clase menos pudiente se conformaba con llevarse algo de comida, a veces con la alegría de que pertenecía a otras partes de Europa, y en algunos caso, lana. Kemish estaba mirando unos objetos extraños que al parecer venían de las Cruzadas en Oriente, cuando vio de reojo a Kalet acompañado de Didier y Seeley. Ya había visto al trío en la iglesia, mas no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlos entonces.

— ¿Aprovechando el día de fiesta? —A veces Kemish se sentía el hermano mayor de esos muchachos, y es que era el mayor de ellos.

—Kalet quería acercarse a saludar a _monsieur_ Menuisier. Íbamos a la taberna a tomar algo. ¿Quieres venirte?

—Aviso a Arleth de que vaya yendo a casa, y os alcanzo. —Palmeó el hombro de Kalet y de Seeley, los dos que tenía más cerca, antes de volver hacia donde estaba la marabunta de gente.

Sin embargo, antes de dar tiempo a poder separarse, el revuelo que se organizó en torno a uno de los puestos, hizo llamar la atención de los hombres, así como la de muchos de sus convecinos. Uno de los inquisidores de Durand volvía a sus andadas, sacando desde su puesto a un hombre, al que seguramente estaba acusando de cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza.

—Habíamos recibido varias acusaciones sobre la manera en la que lograste hacerte con este negocio. —Los inquisidores tenían la habilidad de hacerse escuchar, aun cuando no alzaban mucho la voz. Todos callaban a sus alrededores cuando estos se enmudecían los labios para pronunciar alguna palabra. No era conveniente tenerlos como enemigos.

Mientras el inquisidor, junto con otros dos compañeros, arrastraba al hombre hacia el centro de la plaza, la gente se iba apartando e incluso algunos se marchaban. Se notaba que Durand no estaba cerca, puesto que en lugar de llevar al hereje hacia el lugar dando donde le torturarían, se iban a cebar un poco con el pobre hombre.

Cuando Kalet, Kemish, Didier y Seeley pudieron hacerse un hueco vieron que el hombre en cuestión era Gisleno Gagnebin*, a quien en aquel momento su apellido no ayudaba demasiado a sus circunstancias. Detrás del puesto, su hija mayor, Eloina, tenía en brazos a la pequeña Sherel. La madre de ambas, y esposa de Gisleno, había muerto en el parto de Sherel y desde entonces, Gisleno se encargaba de ambas.

—El diablo no te salvará de ésta.

Una de las principales diferencias entre Pierre y esos tres inquisidores, es que el primero hacía aquello por verdadero deber, mientras que los otros por disfrute personal en el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Gisleno nunca haría nada de eso. —El susurro de Kalet llegó a Kemish. Y aparentemente no era el único que pensaba eso. Los cuchicheos se iban haciendo más generalizados, mientras los inquisidores parecían ajenos a ellos.

— ¿Crees que eso les importa?

Posiblemente, la situación en la que se encontraba Gisleno, y en la que dejaría a sus dos hijas, si aquello acababa teniendo un trágico final, como se sabía, era lo que causaba el descontento generalizado. Si los huérfanos, por norma general, solían tener una mala vida, para Eloina que era mujer podía ser mucho peor, y encima teniendo que cuidar a Sherel, que apenas tenía tres años. Y eso fue lo que envalentonó a Kalet, quien salió de entre la muchedumbre, acercándose a los hombres de Dios.

— ¡No sabéis lo que estáis haciendo!

—Vuelve a tu sitio.

—Dejadle en paz.

Por un breve instante, Kalet sintió ganas de sacar la varita que llevaba guardada, pero la rápida actuación del inquisidor, soltando a Gisleno para ir a por él, le hizo cambiar de idea rápidamente. Era mejor tener ambas manos libres para poder forcejear con el otro. Rápidamente, sus dos compañeros quisieron sumarse a la lucha para contener al joven castaño, y lo hubieran conseguido si Didier y Seeley no hubieran salido a impedírselo. Kemish observaba la escena, notando la presencia de alguien que se agarraba a su brazo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Era la voz de Arleth, pero no supo cómo responder, simplemente esperó a que su esposa se volviera hacia la escena.

El forcejeo se llevó durante un prolongado tiempo, Kalet a veces creía que se soltaba, mientras otras sentía que había sido atrapado, ninguna de las veces era la definitiva. De reojo, veía como Gisleno se había quedado inmóvil, quizás temiendo que cualquier gesto que pudiera hacer, pudiera interrumpir la pelea que se había formado. Ningún otro intervenía, y las amenazas, por parte de los inquisidores, de acabar en la hoguera al día siguiente se iban haciendo cada vez más decididas. Hasta que cesaron repentinamente. Kalet logró soltarse, y este como si se hubiera tropezado con sus propios pies, trastabilló hasta dar con el pozo que ocupaba el centro de la plaza, cayendo de espaldas por este.

Aunque no había sido todo cosa de Kalet, Kemish había aprovechado y de golpe de varita había hecho su parte.

Didier y Seeley, aprovechando que sus propios contrincantes se encontraban sin saber muy bien como actuar, emularon el gesto que creían de Kalet, y tiraron a los otros dos inquisidores que quedaban por el mismo pozo.

Aquel gesto era el mayor nivel de insumisión que se había visto en aquel pueblo. ¿Asesinar inquisidores? Esos tres chavales no sabían lo que habían hecho. Y que no se creyera Gisleno que se iba a escapar así por las buenas. Como si fuera invocado, Pierre Durand apareció al momento. Bueno, no. Realmente no fue al momento. Pero el pueblo se había quedado petrificado como si el sentimiento griego de catarsis que se experimentaba en la Antigua Grecia les hubiera tocado.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí parados? —Pese a su juventud, Pierre ya hablaba como si fuera todo un señor.

—Deberías de controlar a tus muchachos, Durand. —Kemish habló, en vista de que nadie lo hacía. Arleth seguía agarrada a él, y esta vez con más razones. —Han venido tres inquisidores, de alcohol hasta las cejas, y aunque lo hemos querido impedir, han dado con sus huesos en el pozo.

Y ninguno de los que habían presenciado el suceso se atrevió a decir lo contrario.

* * *

><p><em>*Actualmente, el nombre correcto sería Cordes-sur-Ciel, mas por la época se conocía como simplemente Cordes.<em>

_* La traducción está sacada del traductor de Google. Por si las moscas, viene a significar algo como:_

_—¿Qué fabrica/hace Menuisier?_

_—Bellas varitas._

_Se juega con la profesión del mencionado hombre, (cuyo apellido a su vez significa carpintero), y con el nombre de la escuela._

_*Aunque no es una cita, quiero aclarar que el concepto este pertenece a Heráclito y a Crátilo, un discípulo suyo._

_*Armórica es el nombre que antiguamente recibía la zona de Bretaña._

_*Pierre Durand fue un conocido inquisidor de la época por esa zona. Se conoce un trabajo suyo de Cordes en 1245, así que me lo imagino como un Inquisidor nuevo, pero ya con bastante renombre dentro del "oficio"._

_*Gagnebin significa "que sabe ganar dinero"._

_Y creo que no hay nada más que añadir por mi parte. Podría aclarar un poco el término de Magicien, pero creo que es mejor que el trascurso de las historias lo vaya haciendo por sí mismo. A modo de broma, tras escribir ésto, pienso que mientras los magos ingleses golpeaban pájaros en el quidditch, los magos franceses se entretenían tirando inquisidores a pozos. _

_Nos leemos~_


End file.
